Aimons la vie ?
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [RECUEIL DU FOF Autres] Recueil de texte sur l'univers de James Bond. Bond à toujours tapé sur le système de Q. Et si Mallory s'y mettait aussi ?
1. Quand chaleur rime avec douleur

Hey ! Je m'aventure sur un nouveau fandom. Avisant de la chaleur, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit quelque chose rapide. Mon clavier étant extrêment chaud, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à écrire trois page. Sur ce :

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient au créateur (ou comment ne pas citer quelqu'un dont on ne se souvient pas). Je ne touche rien, seule l'idée est à moi.

* * *

 **Quand chaleur rime avec douleur**

* * *

Le calme régnait dans la pièce. La seule perturbation était celle du vent frais passant par l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Les couvertures rejetées au sol, les coussins éparpillés dans un arrangement plus que complexe, Q était installé en plein milieu de son lit, allongé sans aucune grâce. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt trop grand et un boxer. Les rayons clairs de lune transperçaient l'apparente obscurité de la pièce. L'homme, sur le dos, respirait de façon régulière mais rapide : il était réveillé.

La mission de Bond s'étant terminée tôt, il avait pu repartir chez lui après la confirmation du vol qu'allait prendre l'agent. Mallory l'avait congédié de la Q-Branch à cause de son manque de sommeil. Il n'avait pas cherché à protester (trop fatigué pour) et était reparti en taxi jusque chez lui. Il s'en mordait maintenant les doigts. Son appartement, aussi bien aménagé soit-il, restait en hauteur dans le bloc immobilier qu'il habitait. La chaleur était, en temps normal, quelque chose d'habituel. Elle était telle que son chauffage ne fonctionnait pas beaucoup. Cette fois-ci, il était complètement éteint. Mais même avec cela, en plus de la fenêtre ouverte et du courant d'air qu'il avait réussi à créer dans sa chambre, Q mourait de chaud allongé sur son matelas.

Il n'était pas encore une heure du matin qu'il transpirait déjà. Sa seule envie était de prendre une douche perpétuelle. S'il était resté dans le bunker, profondément sous le sol, il aurait pu profiter des lits dans les salles annexes et de la fraîcheur des lieux mais Mallory ne l'avait pas vu de cet œil et seul le personnel de nuit était encore là-bas. Il aurait tué pour une bonne pluie qui ferait tomber toute chaleur de sa ville. Que M soit maudit pour ses ordres !

Q se mit en position assise et prit sa décision. Il allait d'abord prendre une douche, puis il retournerait au nouveau QG. Avisant de toutes les entrées possibles, fermant tout ce qui était ouvert et partant vers sa salle de bains, il pensa à la réaction de Bond face à la chaleur ambiante. Cela n'allait pas le déranger lui, il avait l'habitude des temps tropicaux...

FIN

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	2. Pas au même niveau

Os écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (Forum Francophone) avec le thème **Niveau**

Diclaimers : Rien a moi sauf l'histoire ici bas. Je ne touche pas d'argent. JB revient à son créateur.

* * *

 **Pas au même niveau**

* * *

Une cavalcade de pas, une course poursuite, l'essoufflement ; tendre la jambe, contracter les muscles, pousser sur le pied. L'agent donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour suivre sa cible. Il était tellement proche d'elle mais aussi infiniment loin. Quoi qu'il fasse, quand il arrivait à la rattraper, elle lui échappait. C'était le jeu du chat et de la souris. L'homme, à cinq mètre devant lui, se retournait de temps à autre pour observer sa progression. James ne comprenait pas comment une personne comme lui pouvait avoir autant d'endurance. Fin, svelte et rapide il le semait quand l'agent reprenait du terrain. Le blond bifurqua à droite, voulant prendre l'autre par surprise en lui bloquant le chemin mais Q n'était pas si bête, il s'était renseigné sur la ville, connaissait avec exactitude toutes les routes, toutes les avenues, tous les culs-de-sac il avait l'avantage du terrain.

Quand l'espion réapparu, il avait grappillé seulement un mètre. Pas assez pour l'attraper mais suffisamment pour le suivre sans souci. L'informaticien regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et tourna dans la plus grande artère de la ville, se fondant dans la masse. C'était trop tard, Bond venait de perdre sa trace. L'entraînement était terminé.

Son oreillette grésilla et il put nettement entendre le rire moqueur de son quartier-maître.

"Alors double-zéro sept, on a du mal à suivre."

Il ne répondit rien, trop concentré sur sa quête. Il scrutait la foule avec le plus d'attention possible. Le brun s'était arrêté devant un marchand de fruits, regardant l'autre directement. Il pouvait bien le retrouver, ce n'était plus un problème, il avait déjà gagné.

"Vous ne devriez pas être si présomptueux."

Le plus jeune émit un rire, le fixant toujours avec intensité. James se sentait observé mais n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine de ce malaise. Il était sûr que c'était le gamin, personne d'autre ne savait qui il était.

"Je ne suis pas présomptueux James, je suis réaliste."

Ce fut à son tour de rire. Il allait lui causer bien des soucis à l'avenir. Sa si grande naïveté couplé à son esprit mûr et brillant, c'était du suicide.

"Je me trompe ou tu me fixe ?"

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du brun durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Il allait rendre le jeu plus amusant.

"Q ?"

Ne répondant toujours pas, le quartier-maître observa avec une divine satisfaction l'inquiétude prendre place sur les traits de son aîné. C'était traître, mais c'était tellement jouissif.

"Vous inquiéteriez-vous pour moi, 007 ?"

L'agent, pris de court, ne répondit pas. Il se remit en marche dans la direction qu'il pensait être la bonne. Il n'était peut-être plus au même niveau qu'avant mais il avait toujours pu confier sa vie à son instinct. Il lui ferait confiance encore une fois. Il s'arrêta à côté d'un marchand de fruits qui le regardait étrangement. En l'observant l'agent remarqua qu'il pointait un coin du doigt. _Pourquoi pas_ , pensa Bond. Il se dirigea vers la destination indiquée, sans se soucier de la véracité des informations. Il arriva devant l'entrée d'une impasse. Q n'était pas si bête, il ne pouvait pas s'être aventuré dans un endroit sans issue. Sortant son arme, il avança prudemment. Un bruit retentit derrière lui, à demi caché par le brouhaha de la foule. L'espion se retourna rapidement mais n'aperçut absolument rien. Le son caractéristique d'une communication le détourna de son but initial.

"Dégagez de cette ruelle 007, c'est un piège !", entendit-il tonner dans son oreille.

Un piège ? Ne pensant plus à rien, l'agent suivit les conseils de son quartier-maître et sortit de l'impasse. Se retournant, il vit un homme sortir de l'obscurité. Ni une, ni deux, il s'élança dans la foule. Il n'était plus chasseur mais chassé.

"Tournez à droite à la prochaine."

Sans chercher à savoir pourquoi, le blond exécuta les ordres. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que, grâce à l'aide de Q, il réussisse à se tirer du pétrin dans lequel il était. Arrivant dans une rue, il aperçut son cadet assis sur les marches d'un monument quelconque son ordinateur portable presque fermé. Celui-ci releva la tête quand il se présenta devant lui, essoufflé et trempé de sueur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Rien d'autre qu'un groupe terroriste qui pensait que vous veniez pour eux. Nous nous en occuperons une fois rentré à l'hôtel."

Sans un mot de plus ils repartirent de là d'où ils venaient. Ils avaient un rapport à faire et une bonne douche à prendre. Leur chambre n'était pas celle d'un petit endroit miteux. Comme à son habitude, le gamin qui l'accompagnait avait pris soin de ne pas les mettre dans un taudis. C'est qu'il avait du goût en plus.

"Allez pendre une douche, vous puez le phoque."

C'est avec un rire dédaigneux que l'agent exécuta l'ordre. Lui avait couru bien plus longtemps. Après une douche rapide mais réparatrice, l'homme retrouva son colocataire allongé dans l'unique lit de la pièce, dormant silencieusement. Il était toujours habillé, preuve qu'il ne s'y était pas installé pour cela. Il avait dû succomber à Morphée sans s'en rendre compte.

Amusé par la situation, l'espion alla enfiler un sous-vêtement et un pantalon et se glissa dans les couvertures, récupérant le corps endormi par la même occasion. Il avait beau ne plus avoir le niveau pour ce genre d'activité, il s'en sortait quand même sans s'endormir comme une masse après un peu d'exercice.

FIN

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	3. Sentence punitive ou jeux sexuels ?

Bien le bonjour, nous revoici (après un certain temps) pour un nouveau chapitre !

 **OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF (forum francophone) avec le thème Punition**

* * *

Il faut dire qu'il l'avait bien mérité. A ne jamais faire comme on vous le dit, on finit par vous lâcher. Et lui, dans la pire situation qu'il aurait pu imaginer, se retrouvait seul, sans aucun soutient radio. Absolument seul. Il pouvait encore entendre le BIP caractéristique de la fin d'appel. Mais bon Dieu ! Pourquoi fallait-il que son nouveau quartier-maître soit la personne la plus susceptible du monde ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde et l'idolâtrer ? La seule exception à la règle était M mais elle devait le rester ! Evidemment, ce jeunot ne voulait en faire qu'à sa tête et lui imposait le retour du matériel ; son ancien quartier-maître n'en avait cure, ce qui importait était la mission.

Tout cela pour dire que lui, James Bond alias 007 se retrouvait en Tchécoslovaquie, sans soutien et à devoir arrêter une bande de terroriste fous qui projetait de détruire le siège du MI6. Une mission de routine en somme mais sans aide, c'était peine perdue. Cette stupide porte en face de lui ne voulait pas lui ouvrir et lui et l'informatique : bien plus qu'une histoire d'amour.

« Si je ramène tout le matériel, il aura intérêt de me présenter ses excuses ! »

Bond n'avait plus que les yeux pour pleurer, là, entre deux portes, avec sa solitude.

« De toute façon c'est fichu, la voiture est encore dans le fleuve. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle. »

C'est résigné qu'il attendit le bon vouloir de son idiot de quartier-maître ; ou de ces terroristes ; au choix.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Assis derrière son écran, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, Q fixait joyeusement la silhouette de Bond. A ses côtés, M, toujours admiratrice du caractère de sa jeune recrue, contempla James, dans un coin, fixant la caméra de surveillance avec dédain.

Une petite heure d'attente ne lui ferait pas de mal, à ce vieux singe. Et puis, si Q pouvait se venger et décompresser, autant en profiter.

« Espérons seulement qu'il comprenne la leçon et que vous n'ayez plus à le reprendre Q ! »

Le jeune se retourna, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Comme vous dites M mais entre vous et moi, j'aime beaucoup le punir ! »

La femme s'arrêta, regardant le brun avec suspicion.

« Tâchez, à l'avenir, de ne plus aborder le sujet de vos pratiques sexuelles entre agents, Q.

\- Voyons M ! Je ne vous savez pas si prude. »

Les deux rirent ensembles avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. C'était reparti.

« En avant, Bond ! »

FIN

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	4. Tu l'auras bien cherché !

Bonjoir !

 **OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème "Question".**

* * *

Cette fois il l'avait bien mérité.

Il pouvait bien ramener le matériel en … non en fait. Il pouvait ne pas ramener le matériel. Il pouvait faire des remarques déplacées sur son équipe. Il pouvait se moquer de sa pseudo-homosexualité. Oui, il tolérait. Il pouvait même sous-entendre beaucoup de chose sur eux (qui n'étaient pas toujours vraies) mais, au grand jamais, il n'avait le droit de faire _ça_ ! C'était une règle d'or. Toute personne saine d'esprit _savait_ qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. Mais lui… Lui, il s'était permis d'aller à l'encontre de cette règle qu'il avait fixé.

Un homme en colère est un homme dangereux. Un Q en colère est un Q ravageur. Autant dire que Bond n'était pas sorti d'affaire. C'était la pensée de Moneypenny quand elle sorti de la branche dédiée uniquement au Quartier-maître.

Cette fois-ci, il avait méticuleusement calculé son coup – comme à chaque fois, finalement. Mais aujourd'hui, la sentence sera bien pire que les autres fois. Cela, c'était une promesse du jeune agent. James Bond en aura pour son grade !

Ne soupçonnant absolument rien et revenu épuisé de sa dernière mission, Bond ne remarqua ni les regards compatissants de ses collègues, ni le laboratoire complètement vide quand il y entra.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

Évidemment, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Ce serait trop beau.

« Q ? »

En s'avançant à l'intérieur ; plus profondément dans le sous-sol, 007 ne remarqua pas l'étrange seau rempli d'une matière indistincte, accroché au-dessus de la bouche d'évacuation. Non, il ne le remarqua pas. Par contre son costume déjà en morceau en fit les frais. Tout comme sa magnifique coupe de cheveux.

« J'y crois pas. »

L'écran en face de lui s'alluma et le visage d'un Q rieur lui apparut.

« Un problème 007 ? Oh ! Mais vous avez trouvé mon cadeau de retour.

\- Je me serais bien passé de cela, Q.

\- Oh oui mais … personne ne mets ma tasse fétiche dans un lave-vaisselle. Vous l'aurez compris, n'est-ce pas _James_?

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq. »

Et la discussion s'arrêta après l'arrêt de l'écran géant. Et dire qu'il allait maintenant devoir traverser tout le siège du MI6 pour faire son rapport complet.

« Maudit gamin. »

Il se retrouva donc, recouvert d'une mixture à la couleur étrange et à l'odeur infecte, à marcher en se dandinant comme un canard pour ne pas en mettre partout. Il se passerait bien des corvées de ménages pour cette fois. Le bureau de M lui fut rapidement accessible et cette fois, il remarqua bien le sourire en coin de sa collègue.

« Je suppose que vous étiez au courant, Eve.

\- Vous supposez très bien, 007. »

Suite à l'accord pour entrer, Bond pénétra dans le spacieux bureau de M.

« Cela fait une bonne heure que je vous attends, Bond. Mais où étiez-vous ?! Et qu'elle est donc cette chose qui vous recouvre tout entier ?

\- Ce n'est rien, M. Juste une affaire de vaisselle.

\- Q s'est donc vengé ainsi. Il a de la suite dans les idées. »

Evidemment, quand la situation était contre lui, il fallait toujours que ces fabuleuses femmes en rajoutent une couche. Quand il fut sorti, l'agent reçut un message en particulier.

 ** _De : Q_**

 ** _Heure : 00 :42_**

 _Cela t'apprendra à ne pas faire comme d'habitude._

 _Je t'attends à la maison._

 _Q_

FIN

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


End file.
